The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for heating and sensing the temperature of a chemical reaction chamber.
Temperature control is a common requirement for biochemical reactions. Conventional temperature control designs typically require some form of contact (e.g., physical engagement) or interconnection (e.g., electrical connectors) between an instrument and one or more discrete reaction devices to perform the temperature control functions.
Such contact or interconnection, however, is not always practical or desirable. For various purposes, a non-contact radiant heating and temperature sensing device for a chemical reaction chamber may be desirable.
All patents, applications, and publications mentioned here and throughout the application are incorporated in their entireties by reference herein and form a part of the present application.
Various embodiments provide a system that includes a non-contact radiant heater and a non-contact temperature sensor for a chemical or biochemical reaction chamber. The heater can be designed to emit radiation having a wavelength of, for example, about 0.7 micrometer or longer, or about 1.5 micrometers or longer. The heater can be, for example, a laser source or a halogen light source. The sensor can detect radiant energy emitted from the reaction chamber without contacting the reaction chamber. According to various embodiments, the sensor can detect radiant energy having a wavelength of from about two micrometers to about 20 micrometers, for example, a wavelength of from about five micrometers to about 15 micrometers. The sensor can be, for example, a non-contact infrared pyrometer.
According to various embodiments, a non-contact heating and temperature sensing system is provided for regulating temperature within a chemical reaction chamber. The reaction chamber can be formed in a substrate or can be fixed, secured, mounted, or otherwise attached or connected to a surface of a substrate or to a holder.
According to various embodiments, a method is provided whereby a non-contact radiant energy source is used to heat a reaction region to effect or promote a chemical and/or biochemical reaction. The reaction region can be within an analytical instrument such as a polymerase chain reaction (PCR) device, a medical diagnostic device, a DNA purification instrument, a protein or blood gas analyzer, or other instrument. The energy source can be designed to emit energy having a wavelength sufficient to carry out a desired reaction or desired reaction rate. For example, according to various embodiments, the energy source emits energy having a wavelength of at least about 0.7 micrometer.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary and explanatory only, and are not limiting.